Somewhere Over The Rainbow
by Tirana beat
Summary: CrissColfer fic Who will Chris go to after having his heart broken? Of course, his co-star and good friend Darren Criss. But, who knew that it can grow in so much more than a friendship?


"...I don't love you! I never did..."

"...Screw you!..."

Chris tried to concentrate on driving, but the memories of what just happened kept haunting him. The rain was drumming a merciless rhythm on the rooftop of his car, as it drove into the night.

The road blurred in his vision. Chris brought his hand up to wipe off the tears, but only made it worse, spreading them all over his face.

"No! Don't!" Chris screamed internally at his inner self, but he couldn't control himself any longer.

He abruptly pulled over, causing the tires to screech, and almost crashing into a post.

The adrenaline rush caused his lips to tremble, and in no time, the man burst into crying.

After a while, Chris calmed down, and tried to think through what should he do next. He had nowhere to go – the Asshole (yes, he will call him like that, Chris decided for himself, the bastard didn't deserve a name) was possibly still at his apartment, so he needed to think. Just a minute of silence.

But his mind was still racing, because of what happened back there, at his place. The man was jumping from one question to another.

"Why?"

"How could he do that to me?"

"Why can't I just be happy?"

"I loved him!"

Well, the last one was unexpected. Chris straightened up in the seat, missing an inhale.

The lightning struck outside just like the realization struck him – short and deadly. He loved him! He loved the asshole that just broke his heart!

The man stared blankly into the clouded windshield, all the thoughts leaving his mind.

Love. He never thought he would experience this feeling again. The man lost his faith in love after a series of one-sided crushes, but this... this was different...

At least, he thought so.

Chris forgot what air is, until his lungs tightened painfully. He fastly got out of the car, leaning against it - tired, thrown away, broken.

Tears flowed down his face, mixing with the rain.

After he was completely wet, the man decided to look around, and found the outline of the building nearby familiar, though he couldn't put his finger on it. How did he even get here in the state he was in? He must've driven automatically, the brain whispering to his subconscious which way to turn in order to be safe. But where is he?

Wait, isn't that?.. A second realization struck him. Enough of them for today. So THIS place his subconscious considered a home of safety?

He entered the building, and began climbing the stairs, hands powerlessly clinging to the walls, leaving water stains behind, which Chris didn't care about at the moment.

He stopped at the right door, gathering strength to ring the doorbell. His shaking hand reached out for it, his fingers softly pressing the button.

The bell was followed by a loud thud on he other side of the wall and quiet swearing.

The door flung open, revealing a short, bushy-haired man in sweatpants and a T-shirt.

Silence.

For a second, Chris thought he was shocked, though the guy just had do finish chewing something.

"Oh, hi, Chris. Didn't expect to see you this la..", said he, before he noticed the awful condition the younger man was in.

"Darren..." whispered Chris quietly.

"God, are you OK?! Are you hurt?", Darren asked, worried, rushing to catch Chris, who started to slide down the wall on to the floor, his face in his palms. The younger man started sobbing.

Darren helped him up, and hugged him, embracing Chris' cold, shivering body with his arms. The blue-eyed boy turned his look on the man, who was all around him, not being disgusted by the dirt he was all covered in, just comforting a friend in need. Chris clutched the fabric of the shirt on Darren's chest, soothing into the embrace.

After a minute, or maybe a hour, he moved away from Darren.

"I, I'll just leave.. You don't need me here..", started mumbling Chris, when he was interrupted my a soft finger on his lips. Surprise must have showed in his eyes, because the older man smiled a bit.

"You are always welcome here", whispered Darren, and led Chris into the apartment, patting his back and closing the door behind him.

**Please review, I need to know my mistakes.**

**There will be more chapters,if at least someone will read it :)**


End file.
